Fate
by Batgirl1
Summary: The Genoshians have captured one of the X-Men. Please R&R. It is very short because I'm trying to get myself out of a writing rut.


TITLE: Fate  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: R  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
Note: This is from both the Movie-verse and the Comic-verse.  
I-Again  
  
She was alone. Alone on Genosha. The last place she wanted to be at, especially alone. This was just all too   
familiar. The last time she was here the Genoshians held her for months. They did tests and God knows what else.   
She was sure the mission was going to work. Scott said so. If it did then why was she here? They were to stop the   
uprising against the mutants in a remote area of Germany. She wasn't even quite sure where. The Genoshians were holding   
mutants as slaves in their compound again. The X-Men were there to rescue them. That all worked out fine, but somehow she   
got caught.  
She fingered the collar around her neck that prevented her from using her powers. There was no way of getting it off   
on her own. She learned that from the last time. Help was coming and she knew that. The X-Men would fine her. They would.   
She stood up running her hand up the stone wall. She was still groggy from the injection they gave her. She looked   
down at her body. Running her hand down her leg over the green and yellow suit she started crying for she knew it   
was going to be a long time until she saw any of her friends again.  
  
  
The next morning, at least she thought it was morning, she woke up on a table tied down. Bright lights swirled   
around. She could hear people talking in German. She couldn't understand what they were saying. She felt a sharp poke in   
her right arm. Fear overcame her. She struggled to get free. Screaming and swearing until they pumped her full of a drug.   
She tasted something funny in her mouth and she black out.  
  
  
She woke up on the cold stone floor of 'her' room. She groaned and punched the wall with her fist forgetting about   
her powers. She cried out in pain. Rubbing her knuckles she got up and sat on the so-called bed. Her head was pounding and   
her legs weak. She knew these pains all too well. It was starting all over again. They were probably starting over from   
where they left off since the last time she was here.   
She curled up on the bed waiting for them to come. She didn't want them too, but they would. She was just praying   
that they would let her be this time. The guards tormented her relentlessly last time. Not a moment to herself. She did not   
want to be alone any of the people there. Those people were cruel.  
The door was pushed opened by two armed guards. They were grinning. The younger one looked at her with interest in   
his eyes. The other with amusement.  
"It's party time, Missy." they laughed as they grabbed her off the bed.  
  
  
  
II- Clue  
  
"How the hell did you loose her?" Logan growled getting in Cyclops' face.   
"Logan, it wasn't Scott's fault. It was all of ours." Storm said grabbing Logan's arm.   
"He's the damn leader. He was supposed to be watching her. Now those fucking bastards have her!" Logan extended his   
claws as he turned and rammed them into a cement pole.  
"Logan, you must calm yourself. We are doing all we can to find her. I have sent out Gambit, Jubilee, and Beast to   
see if they can find some information on the Genoshians whereabouts." Professor Xavier exclaimed.  
"Well, that ain't enough!" Logan snapped storming out of the room. He went up to his room, slamming the door,   
then jumping onto his bed.   
He smelled the air. It still smelled like her. Yeah, her room was next to his, but she was everywhere. Especially in   
his mind. He cared so much for her. He made that promise to protect her a few years back and look what he did. He should   
have been watching her back. Guarding her like he always did on missions. Yeah, she could take care of herself, but he owed   
that to her. She helped him so much. She gave him something to care about.   
Grabbing her old green cloak out of his closet he remembered her and the day he had almost killed her. She almost   
killed him too. He stabbed her through the back literally. She saved herself, but almost took his life. He didn't care. He   
would have died for her long ago.   
He knew that he had to go find her. He owed her that much. For all the things that he had done for her meant nothing   
unless he found her. He needed her back. Grabbing a backpack and stuffing it with a few things he needed. He took off towards  
the hanger.   
Jumping into one jets that Xavier kept for the X-Men, he took off. He had told Jubilee where he was going for   
the fact that they were close. The only thing he didn't say was when he was coming back. He was going and no one could stop   
him. The first place he needed to look was the compound where they lost her at. Maybe there would be some clue there.  
  
  
He walked out onto the frozen Earth in horror. The place was on fire. Everything was burned or being burned.   
Everything was gone. All of it. Nothing was left. Soot flew through the air. He coughed and shielded his eyes. The wind   
blew all around as if it knew something. Like it was troubled. He ran to what was left of the main office to see if he could   
scrounge up some documents about anything that would help him. He sifted through the debris. There was nothing. Nothing.   
There wasn't even a trace of her scent anywhere that he could find.  
He cursed and sliced at anything near him. Slicing open a box he noticed a piece of paper fly out. Grabbing it he   
read one simple word: Tasmania. Confused on why they would go there, Logan kicked over a board. Something caught his eye as   
it shone in the sunlight. He bent down picking it up. Brushing off the soot with his flannel sleeve he realized something.   
It was Rogue's communicator.   
  
  
  
III- A Fate Worse Than Death  
  
Rogue pounded on the wall of her new 'home'. They had moved her into a tiny square box. They were testing mental   
something or other. She didn't know and she didn't care. A red light blinked on and a gas filled the air. She screamed in   
blind horror.   
She waited to pass out, but she never did. The gas had made her lightheaded and nauseous. Being in this confined   
space didn't help a thing. Now she knew how Storm felt. Poor thing.   
Rogue couldn't take much more of this. It was a lot worse this time. So much more worse that she wanted to die. As   
she was crying she heard the screams of other mutants being tortured. She knew there could be fate worse then this, like   
death, but then she corrected herself. This was worse then death. This was worse then anything she could have imagined.   
Her legs were cramped and she was sweating like a pig. She hadn't eaten since the day she came here; whenever that   
was. She lost count long ago. It also didn't help when she couldn't see the sun. She started crying again for the fact that   
the memory of the sun was fading.   
The mutant beside her screamed out. She shuddered in horror. That poor girl was going through the same experiments   
as her. This was most likely her first time here. Not that this was a vacation and all, but still all the same.   
Rogue had been trying to work on a way to escape even though she knew there was pretty much no way of that ever   
happening. Her only hope was for her friends. Her friends. Logan. Logan had made that promise. Look where that promise had   
gotten her. Nowhere. She knew she shouldn't blame him, but fuck, he said he'd protect her. She was still a teenager. She   
still needed his protection and she came to rely on it like her own powers. She laughed. Powers. The irony of it was   
hilarious.   
She fingered the collar around her neck for the billionth time. That was the only thing she could rely on now. It   
would always be there. It would always protect her. She shook her head. She was being silly. She pounded on the wall. The   
damn box was making her crazy. Crazy as a loon, but you see loons aren't crazy. Crazy as she was. She screamed for the fact   
she wasn't making any sense. She prayed someone would find her soon.  
  
  
  
IV- Safe at Last  
  
It had been weeks since he found her communicator. He had searched high and low for someone to tell him where the   
Genoshians were. Then finally this morning he got a tip from a man at a bar that they were just outside Launceston. He flew   
down there and landed outside their reported compound. He pulled out his yellow suit and slipped it on.   
He went to the jet's com system to contact the X-Men. Just in case he got into trouble. Not that he needed them. He   
loved trouble. Especially when the odds weren't in his favor.   
"Wolverine to Xavier."   
"Wolverine. Where are you?"   
"I'm in Tasmania. I've found Rogue."   
"Logan, wait for back up."  
"I'm just outside Launceston. Wolverine out." He turned off the com and went outside.  
He wasn't going to wait for them. They knew that by now. Plus Rogue couldn't wait. He knew what they were like. She   
couldn't wait at all. He slunk up to the fence slicing it open with his claws. Luckily it was dark.  
Guessing from the way it was last time, he knew she was either going to be in the sickbay or the box. Now this, he   
knew, was going to be hard. There was so many boxes that he didn't know where to start. Maybe he needed to get some 'help'.   
He grinned and extended his claws.   
He pounced on a guard that was standing outside. He shoved the claws close to the guy's face.  
"Now tell me where a pretty mutant with brown hair and a white streak is being held or you'll have fun with these,   
bub."   
"The third box in row ten. Here's the keys."   
"Thanks. You were a lot of help." Wolverine tossed the guy into the bushes and took off.   
As he got closer he could smell her. He ducked behind the box just as a Sentinal marched passed. He jumped out in front of   
the box and grabbed the keys. Picking the one that seemed to fit Logan unlocked the box reveling Rogue.   
She looked at him in shock. Rouge leapt into his arms, careful not to touch his skin.  
"Ah knew yah would find meh, sugah. Ah just knew it."   
"But now it's time for me to get ya outta here."  
"Logan, yah hafta get tha mutant in that box out too." He opened the door and found a young girl sitting in the   
corner. He took off her collar.   
"Now go before they catch you." The girl flew away in terror from Logan and the place.  
Logan then took off the collar from Rouge throwing it as far as he could. He heard a loud clunk. Realizing he hit a Sentinal   
they took off.  
"Surrender mutant." the Sentinal commanded blasting at them. They raced toward the fence dodging the guards because   
he didn't want to get Rogue hurt more. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked around. They were surrounded. By tanks. By men.   
By Sentinals. Logan growled.   
"You want a fight, you got one."  
"Logan, don't. Yah can't win this one. Not even yah can, sugah." Logan dropped his head.   
"Alright I give-" A strong wind blew up and lifted the men into the air. A explosion came from in front of the   
tanks and from behind. Logan grinned and they raced out through the fence towards the Black Bird. Everyone else followed as   
they lifted off.   
"It took yah guys long enough to get here." Rogue laughed hugging everyone.   
"I'm glad dis guy doesn't wait for us, Cheré. If he did dat Gambit might not be able to do dis." He kissed her hand  
softly.  
"I'm glad you have returned to us." Beast said.  
"Good job, Logan." Jean laughed.   
  
  
  
The others had planned a welcome back party. She talked with everyone else and ate and ate. Soon she felt tied and   
wanted to sleep. Logan helped Rouge up to her room. They both sensed the both needed to talk.  
Logan placed her gently on her bed closing the door. He sat down beside her on the bed He wanted to tell her   
something, but didn't have the guts to.  
"Thank yah, Logan for saving meh."  
"But Rouge I shouldn't have let this happen."  
"Yeah, yah forgot about tha promise yah made me." she tried to sound serious, but it didn't work. Logan took it   
seriously though.  
"Damn, Rogue, that's why I feel so bad. I made that promise and I didn't protect you." Rogue laughed.  
"Logan, Ah was joking. Ah wasn't serious. Yah finding meh was the best way yah could have protected meh." she   
dropped her head, "And Ah was glad yah were the first good thing Ah saw, sugah." Logan looked at her and smiled.  
"Rogue, we've been through so much together. We have saved each other. I'm glad you're safe."  
Rogue regarded him for a moment; not knowing wither to tell him or not. The look in his eyes were soft. They were   
the way they always looked around her. She took a deep breath.  
"Logan, Ah need to tell yah something." She moved up close to his ear and whispered, "Ah love yah." Logan pulled   
back in shock. He looked at her battered body, but still beautiful face. She had gone through so much. She said how she felt.   
He knew how he felt.  
"I love ya too, kid." She jumped on him knocking him to the ground. She rested her head on his chest as he kissed   
her hair. Everything was going to be fine. Fine for both of them. Both of them together. Together in love.  
  



End file.
